In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system release 10 and an earlier release, a process of accessing an LTE system by UE is: A PSS is first detected, and then an SSS is detected by using a time domain location relationship between the two, to implement initial synchronization of time and frequency, including symbol, subframe, and frame synchronization; a physical cell identifier may be further acquired by using a combination of sequences of the detected PSS and SSS, a length of a cyclic prefix is determined according to a time interval between the PSS and the SSS, and the like; and then a CRS may be determined to measure a cell, and if a measurement result is relatively good, system information may be read next, where a PBCH is first read to obtain a downlink system bandwidth, a CRS antenna port, a system frame number, PHICH configuration information, and the like, and then an SIB 1 is read, and another SIB is read according to a configuration of the SIB 1, for example, an SIB 2 is read to acquire random access configuration information. On the foregoing premise, if a service requires transmission, random access may be sent to establish a radio link connection to a base station, and then normal data transmission can be performed.
However, when base stations, especially micro base stations, are relatively intensively deployed in a synchronization system, interference between cells managed by the micro base stations is quite serious, making it more difficult or even impossible for the UE to read a common control channel of the cell.